A Change in Plans
by SMichaelM
Summary: AU. Ron has died in the war and Hermione is coping with the help of Fred. FWHG


8/19/07

Fred walked in the room to see Hermione curled up in a ball, crying against the wall.

"Hermione," Fred breathed out, rushing to her side. "You shouldn't be alone, you know."

"Oh, Fred!" she sobbed, collapsing into his chest. "He's gone, he gone!"

"I know," he whispered. "It'll be alright though. You're gonna be okay."

"But, Ron's dead!" she spat, tears streaming down her face. "He's dead, he's dead..."

Hermione cried herself to sleep that with Fred slowly rocking her.

Now two years later, Fred was holding Hermione again as she silently grieved the loss of her late fiancé.

"Herm, it's time for bed," Fred mumbled into her hair. She nodded and sniffed. Fred helped her up and walked her to her room at the Burrow.

Hermione climbed into bed. "Goodnight, Fred."

"Goodnight, Hermione," he replied, closing the door.

"Fred?"

He opened the door back up. "Yeah?"

"Could you... hold me?"

"Sure, Herm."

Fred got into bed next to her and pulled her close to him and she snuggled into his chest. Hermione's beathing evened out and when Fred was sure she was asleep, he softly kissed her on the head, silky curls against chapped lips. Hermione felt the light pressure on her head and woke from her half-sleep. She lifted her face up to meet his and even in the dark, she could see that he was blushing profusely. She gently brushed her lips across his jaw. This action seemed to ignite something in him and he kissed her fervently, one hand tangled in her hair, the other roaming freely. Hermione reciprocated and soon Fred was unbuttoning her shirt and grinding his length into her.

"Fred," she mumbled against his lips. "Fred."

"What?" he asked, rolling off her and slightly iritated. He'd been waiting for Hermione to get over Ron for a very long time and was annoyed that maybe she didn't actually want him.

"I'm not ready for this yet," she whispered. He went to get up, but she stopped him. "I'm not ready for sex, but I'm ready to be with you," she clarified.

Fred sighed. "Thank Merlin."

Hermione giggled. "Goodnight, Fred."

"Goodnight, Herm."

Two months later, found Hermione and Fred in the kitchen of the Burrow having a quiet breakfast.

"Hey, Hermione?"

"Yes, Fred?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," she smiled.

"No really, I need to ask you a question," Fred said, not a single trace of a smile on his face and his foot tapping annoyingly against his chair.

"What's the matter, Fred?"

"N-nothing."

Hermione gave him a look.

"Willyoumarryme?" he shouted out.

"Slower and quieter, love."

Fred gulped. "Will. You. Marryme?"

A smile slowly took over her face.

"I know we've only been dating for two months..."

"Yes."

"But it feels like forever, don't you think?"

"Yes."

"And I really love you..."

"Yes, Fred."

"And I was hoping that you really love me too."

"Fred!"

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really really?"

"Fred!"

"Yay."

Hermione laughed and kissed him.

"Gross! I'm not even awake yet and I come down stairs to see my brother snogging his girlfriend. Disgusting!" Ginny said, wrinkling her nose.

"Sorry, Ginny," Hermione said, grinning.

"What's with you?" she asked.

"We're getting married!" Hermione squealed. Ginny turned to her boyfriend who had just appeared behind her and hit him with the _Daily Prophet_ several times.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. "What was that for?" He sat down at the breakfast table and started to eat, stopping every so often to rub the sore spots that the love of his life had inflicted on him.

"Draco, you honestly don't know?"

He shook his head.

"We've been dating for two years right?"

"Yes," he agreed. "And I haven't forgotten our anniversary beccause today isn't June 15th."

Ginny ignored him and continued. "Hermione and Fred have been dating for two months and Fred already asked her to marry him!"

"I don't see how that pertains to you hitting me with rolled up paper."

Ginny hit him again, stole a piece of his toast and stomped upstairs.

"What did I do?" he asked himself.

"She's waiting for you to ask her to marry you," Hermione told him.

"Does she want a crippled husband?" he asked, talking to himself and sticking his hand inside his pocket to hold the jewelry box that had been in there since the first week that he and Ginny had been dating. He sighed and walked up the stairs to get himself a fiancé.

A few minutes later Hermione and Fred heard a shreik and a thump meaning Ginny had accepted and knocked Draco over in delight. 


End file.
